


Tommyinnit is sad (Lets write about it, shall we?)

by tinipeepee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, One Shot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur soot is a bad brother, dont even get me started on philza, the Amount of tommy innit tags is making my brain rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinipeepee/pseuds/tinipeepee
Summary: A collection of one shots of Tommyinnit angst because there is never enough of it.Brought to you by .....An author who is projecting onto Tommyinnit and should probably stop :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith│Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Tommyinnit is sad (Lets write about it, shall we?)

Tommy wasn’t really anyone’s favourite. But that’s okay, he’ll just make up for it in a loud presence and even louder voice 

At least, that’s what he told himself. 

But the bags under his eyes and the self deprecating humour will tell those around him a different story. That is, if they ever stopped to see.

But everyone on the server seemed to be too busy for tommy anymore, too mature, or whatever stupid excuses they come up with 

Tommy is tired of lying to himself 

He can pinpoint when it began to one exact day, the day Wilbur came on the server. 

Oh what a joyous day, when his older brother came to see what new trenches his baby brother had dug himself into.

Wilbur ~~will~~ would tell anyone that he came as an act of brotherly love, to support tommy 

But tommy knew better. 

Tommy could see exactly what Wilbur thought of him, the low jokes, the consistent child remarks, and the actively trying to get tommy to “bother” someone else, acting like strangers in front of others, and then back to brothers behind closed doors

Tommy was a burden

“Tommy you need control, no one will respect a Vice President who lacks it.” 

Tommy had rolled his eyes at this, seeing it all as a joke.

Now he can't stand to remember the cold tone, that he would meet many a times in the future, or the cruel eyes, that didn't even look at him, but through him

Or when Wilbur went insane 

He remembers vividly how after Schlatt won Wilburs eyes just seemed to leave, never focusing on him, or anyone. Just on his stupid plans and even dumber buttons. 

But then Techno came, his older brother, wilburs twin, finally someone who could set his insane brother right? 

No. 

Just another cog in the machine of hurt. Just another layer of pain and trauma. 

The absolute audacity that Techno had. To call Tommy a traitor, after he had killed his best friend.

Tommy remembers too much.

But the worst pain of all. The pain that truly woke him from his dream, was when Phil was whitelisted. 

Tommy knew he shouldn’t have hope, that there was a large chance Phil would pick his other sons over tommy like he had throughout Tommy’s childhood.

But it still hurt 

It still hurt when the final light in Tommy’s life was crushed, and dusted on the grave of his childhood. 

“I’m leaving with Techno, you’re welcome to visit” 

That wasn’t a father speaking, that was a stranger 

Tommy's head had spun after hearing that, only being able to nod in agreeableness 

Oh how quickly his family turned into strangers 

Phil hadn’t even told him that his most beloved brother was dead 

Phil hadn't even told him just whos blade had pierced Wilburs gut 

And yet, after all this time, Tommy still had a speck of hope 

An ember of a dying flame, ready to be rekindled into the inferno it once had been 

So he really shouldn’t be surprised 

He really shouldn’t have cried

He really shouldn’t have even bothered 

When the last person that Tommy had any semblance of trust with 

When the only person who knew all of his flaws, his weaknesses, his strengths 

When _Tubbo_ of all people 

Would rather side with the man who had been the bad guy since day 1 

" _Tommy, on behalf of the great nation of L'manberg, you are hereby exiled._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey depressed teens and tweens (and boomers too), sorry if this was kinda too sad, but I'm just partaking in the cycle of sad on this website.  
> Don’t blame me, blame the better writers.
> 
> Also, writing schedule will most likely be every Sunday ish


End file.
